Of Rye Fields and Phone Calls
by xxSkinnyBearxx
Summary: Lithuania gets a late night phone call from Poland. Liet/Pol. Written for prompt #17 of my word challenge.


**A/N:** This is the third drabble I finished for my word challenge. I wrote this in maybe 10 or 15 minutes. I hope that it doesn't show. xD  
The complete word challenge list can be found on my profile, if you're interested.

* * *

**Title:** Of Rye Fields and Phone Calls  
**Author: **xxSkinnyBearxx  
**Challenge:** #17 – Phone call  
**Pairing:** Lithuania(Toris) / Poland(Feliks)  
**Warning:** M/M romance, fluff

**DISCLAIMER:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by the talented Mr. Hidekaz Himaruya. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

* * *

**Of Rye Fields and Phone Calls**

A sliver of light fell into the dark room as the front door of Lithuania's house opened. The brunette nation fumbled around in the dark for a moment before finding the light switch and flipping it on. He yawned and plopped his boots on the floor beside the door. After a long day of work, all he wanted to do was soak in a hot bath and get some well-deserved rest.

He groggily made his way down the hall, unbuttoning his shirt as he went. Just as he was about to reach the bathroom, a loud ringing noise filled the house. Lithuania sighed heavily, turning around and slowly making his way to the front room again.

"Hello?" he yawned into the receiver of his telephone.

"Liet? It's me. What's up?"

The brunette let his head fall slightly. Great. Just the person he wanted to talk to after a hard day's labor.  
"Poland. Why are you calling me? It's nine o'clock." Liet grumbled.

"Chill out, Liet. I just wanted to, like, talk to you."

"Can't this wait until tomorrow? I'm super tired and I'd really like to take a bath."

"Then, like, take the phone into the tub with you, or something."

Lithuania shivered, imagining himself dropping the phone into the tub and shocking himself. He wasn't sure if that could really happen, but he wasn't willing to find out.  
He sighed heavily, pushing back a few strands of hair that had fallen into his face. Poland would never get off the phone until Liet did what he wanted.  
"What do you want to talk about?"

The brunette cringed slightly as he heard a high-pitched squeal on the other end.

"Yay! So, like, the other day, I ran into Italy - Not literally ran into, but, you know - and he told me that Germany said that France had told him that --"

Liet sat down on a nearby armchair, pressing his back firmly into the soft cushion. He zoned out slightly, not really listening to the words that Poland was saying as much as he was listening to his friend's voice.

"- And then I told him that he should, like, come over and we could all make pierogi together....

-- Don't you think that would be super cute, Liet? Like, I would totally love it!....

-- And then I said that nobody likes him because he's totally fat....."

The blonde nation jabbered on and on, Liet occasionally making an "Hmm..." or "Yeah...".

But the brunette's mind was elsewhere. He couldn't stop thinking about his best friend.

**---**

_Lithuania hugged his legs closer to his body._

_Tears flowed down his cheeks, the sounds of the wind and the rustling rye masking his sobs._

_He heard footsteps behind him, and a small hand was placed on his shoulder._

_"Liet? What's wrong?" came the soft voice._

_The brunette squeezed his eyes shut, willing the tears to stop._

_"I - I don't want to be partitioned..."_

_He felt his companion kneel down beside him in the rye._

_"I know. Like, me either."_

_"I want to stay with you, Feliks...." Liet sobbed harder, burying his head in his arms._

_A warm arm slipped around his shoulder, pulling him into a soft chest._

_"Me too. I want to stay with you, too."_

_The two sat together in the field for a long time, arms tangled in a firm embrace._

**---**

"Right, Liet? ....Liet? Are you, like, listening to me?"

"What?" Lithuania shook his head slightly, hoping that Poland wouldn't realize he hadn't heard what he said.

"I _said _that lavender would be a good color to paint the stable, don't you think?"

"Oh. Yeah..."

"Liet? Is something, like, bothering you?"

"What? Oh. No. I'm fine." Lithuania stood up from chair, facing the phone base mounted on the wall.

"You know you can tell me anything, right?'Cause I'm, like, totally your best friend 'n all...."

Lithuania looked to the floor, a blush spreading across his cheeks. He twirled the edge of his shirt in between his fingers. "......I miss you, Feliks."

The other end was silent for a few moments, before the blonde spoke softly. "I miss you too, Toris."

He brunette smiled content enough to just hear the other's breathing.

"Do you.....do you want to, like, hang out tomorrow? We could go to the rye fields, like we used to." Poland said, sounding unsure.

Liet let out a small laugh. "I'd love to."  
He and the Pole said their goodbyes, promising to see each other the following day.

Reluctantly, Lithuania hung the phone back onto the wall.  
He stared at the receiver for a while, wondering whether he should still take a bath tonight.

Looking at the clock, he decided the bath could wait until tomorrow. He should probably get to bed early.

After all, he had a date tomorrow.


End file.
